Today My World Slipped Away
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Nash deals with his divorce with Lisa


"Today My World Slipped Away"  
By: Trivette Lover Heather  
  
It was getting dark and Nash was heading home. It started to rain but Nash didn't even try to hurry, he simply pulled over at a near by pear, put the top on the cuda, leaned against the front of his car and looked out into the darkness and rain.   
  
We made it final today  
I gave you all I had you made your get away.  
  
All the love we once made  
Turned to memories today.  
  
Nash stood there getting wet, looking out into the only peacefulness he could find. His heart was tangled with emotions. He wasn't sure how to feel. He felt hurt yet relieved. He wanted to cry but he should be happy?  
He wasn't sure what he wanted. He knew his job was too much for Lisa. Not many women can handle his line of work. How Joe and Inger get through it, he'll never know.  
  
" Guess it just wasn't meant to be." He whispered to himself.   
  
But his heart told him there would never be another woman he would love more than her. He was frustrated; he wanted so badly for it to work.   
  
' Maybe she was right, maybe I am married to my job, maybe I spend more time with Joe than I do with my family? Maybe I wasn't part enough of Cassidys life. She does need a dad. Maybe I didn't call as much as I could have. Maybe I should have just put that phone off the hook. Maybe I should have been around more. Maybe I should have made more time for her and I. Maybe...' he thought to himself. He stood and made himself feel more and more guilt about the situation. But he knew the bottom line. Love just isn't enough sometimes. But with him, it always seemed to end up being that way all the time.   
  
I left the courtroom and went straight to the church  
I hit my knees and told God how much I hurt  
  
There's nothing left of my heart  
Its gonna be so hard to make a new start   
  
Cuz today my world slipped away  
We buried the plans that we made  
And tonight I'm alone and afraid  
Cuz today my world slipped away  
  
Nash walked into his place. It was as empty as ever. Silent and dark. He walked over, took out a bottle of wine and glass and checked the answering machine.   
  
' Yo nashman, where ya at? Look if you want to talk I'm at home.'  
' Hi daddy, if you want me to come over tonight, ill be at moms so you can call me there. I love you bye.'  
  
' Hey Nash its Joe again, look it doesn't matter what time it is, you can call whenever, well see ya.'  
  
' Hi son, its nick, they are making us turn the lights off to go to bed but if you want you can come get me out of this hell hole then ill come spend the night. I know you feel worth a damn right now and I wanted to check on ya, call me back if ya need to, bye son.'  
  
' Yeah its me again, look I'm worried bout ya bubba, we got an extra bedroom here, well you already know that, um well just call me ok, if not see ya tomorrow morning, alright well...bye.'   
  
Nash shined a little smile. And shook his head.   
He poured himself a glass of wine and took it out on the balcony, leaned over and took a sip.   
  
All my friends say ill make it all right  
I'll recover and start a new life  
But that'll be so hard to do  
Cuz living ain't worth living without you  
  
He wondered what she was doing. Whether or not she was having second thoughts and hurting the way he was. She couldn't be, it was mostly his fault. But yet he still wondered...  
  
Cuz today my world slipped away  
We buried the plans that we made.  
And tonight I'm alone and afraid,  
Cuz today my world slipped away  
  
He heard a noise and stepped out from the balcony back into his broken up home, a perfect symbol of his shattered life style.   
  
" Hi daddy."  
  
" Hey Cassidy what are you doing here? Does your mom know you're here?"  
  
" Yea actually she wanted me to come. Joe called too and practically ordered me." She smiled.  
  
" Ha, what are we gonna do with him?" He laughed.   
  
" So how are you feeling?"  
  
" I'm ok as I can be I guess...not really in the mood to talk..."  
  
" Alright dad, ill go get a blanket and pillow."  
  
" You'll sleep in my room tonight, ill take the couch."  
  
" Dad..."  
  
" There's really no use arguing hunnie, I probably wont do that much of sleeping tonight anyway."  
  
Just then the phone rang.   
  
Nash didn't want to answer.   
  
" Pick it up dad, it's probably Joe."  
  
" It's almost 2 Am."  
  
" Like I said it's probably Joe."  
  
" Alright... hello?"  
  
" Nashman, why didn't you return my calls, I have been worried sick."  
  
" Well gee dad, I didn't know I still had a curfu."  
  
" Very funny, so how you doing?"  
  
" I'm alright."  
  
" No for real, I mean you can talk to me you know that."  
  
" Yes Yes I know Joe, and really I'm fine."  
  
" Ok ok...but..."  
  
" Yeah I know, I can call." He smiled.  
  
" Alright then I guess that's my cue. Sleep tight Nash man and I'll see ya tomorrow?"  
  
" Yeah ill be there bright and early...oh and Joe?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Thanks bubba. I mean it, thank you."  
  
" Hey, no problem, that's what buds are for... night man."  
  
" Good night Joe."  
  
Just as Nash hung up he caught eye contact with his daughter.  
  
" Ill head in a little later hunnie, you go ahead."  
  
Nash made his way back out to the balcony. Cassidy headed into his room but stopped and went to approach her father.  
  
" You know dad for what its worth, she still loves you, I mean she was crying a river when I left."  
  
" Really? Then go back Cassidy, she needs you more than I do."  
  
" Dad, Inger is there with her, now think of yourself for once, your hurting, you need someone here."  
  
" Cassidy you know me I don't need..." he's interrupted.  
  
" Look! I love you dad and as far as I'm concerned love is always enough. You will always lover her, and she will always love you, you just won't see each other so often."  
  
" I love you too hunnie, and god knows I love your mother, its just...I'm frustrated ok, I don't know what I want sometimes, and when I have a pretty damn good Idea of what I do want, I can never get it."  
  
" Daddy? Do you think I'm enjoying this little sworay? But bottom line dad, no matter how much it sucks and no matter how much it hurts, I will still love both of you, and that's all that matters!"  
  
He looked at his daughter. They had raised her so well. Yet she was still nieve. He didn't speak just pulled her into a hug. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her cheek.  
  
" Time to go to bed little girl."  
  
Nash walked into his room with her tucked her in like when she was little, kissed her on her forehead shut the light and walked out.   
" I love you daddy"  
  
" I love you too sweetheart."   
  
As much as it may have seemed that his world slipped away from him today, he realized that he still had his daughter and would always have the love for Lisa that was so strong. He had a job he loved, loyal friends and a life to be thankful for.  
  
He stood outside his room and watched his daughter sleep. He smiled and went to lie on the couch, tomorrow was gonna be a beautiful day.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
